Forever Linked
by LucyGar23
Summary: While Grissom is away on Sabbatical, he calls Sara everynight at the same time each night and expects her to answer. But What happens when Sara doesn't but another guy does? Deleted Now REPOSTED! Thanks Peggy47 for Betaing
1. Nightly Phone Calls

**Forever Linked**

_**Summary: Grissom is away on Sabbatical and Calls Sara at the same time every night, he always expects her to answer but what happens when she doesn't but another guy does???**_

**_Chapter 1: Nightly Phone Calls_**

Forever Linked  
Chapter One:

Summary: Grissom is away on sabbatical, and he calls Sara at the same time every night. He always expects her to answer. What happens when she doesn't answer, but another guy does?

Sara arrived just in time for her nightly call from the one and only true love of her life. She walked into their bedroom intending to read and wait for the call. She changed into her pajamas and snuggled into their king size bed. She eventually fell asleep. Later, Sara awoke to the shrill sound of her cell phone. Groggily, she rolled over and flipped her phone open.

"Sidle," she answered in a sleepy tone.

"Did I wake you?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, but it's OK. I was trying to wait for your call, but I guess I fell asleep", Sara replied.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about the time change," Grissom replied in a heartfelt tone.

"It's OK babe." Fully awake now, Sara asked, "So, what's new?"

"Nothing much, just missing you."

"Aw babe, I miss you too. Two more weeks, right?"

"Yep, then I will be back in our bed holding you."

"I can't wait. I can't sleep without you."

"So what's new at the lab?" Grissom asked

"Oh, nothing much" Sara answered glancing over at the alarm clock "What's new with you?"

" I'm grading papers as we speak but, other than that nothing much"

" How are the students responding to your lectures?"

" Falling asleep"

"Speaking of falling asleep if I don't get some soon I'll be falling asleep at work" Sara said in between yawns"

"Alrighty Sar, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Grissom said

"Well, babe, I better get going so I can get some beauty sleep," Sara said as she yawned once again.

"You don't need any beauty sleep. You're already the most beautiful woman ever," Grissom replied. Sara could almost see him smiling his million-watt smile that he reserved especially for her.

"Bye, honey. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye, babe." They both ended their call and flipped their phones shut.

Sara rolled over and grabbed his pillow that still smelled like him. She soon dozed back to sleep.

Grissom placed his phone on the nightstand, rolled over on his back, and whispered to himself in the empty room, "I love her so much it hurts."

Outside of Gil and Sara's townhouse, the driver in the black truck looked toward their window and whispered, "I will get you, my Sara. Your BUGMAN can't protect you forever."


	2. Strange Things GoBump in the Night

_**Chapter Two: **_

_**Strange Things Go Bump in the Night**_

Another long shift was over. As Sara was heading out of the lab, Catherine yelled to her from down the hall, "Sara."

"Yes, Cat?" Sara inquired.

"The guys and I were wondering if you wanted to come to breakfast with us?"

"Oh, I don't know. I am really tired and wanted to go home and rest," Sara replied.

Just about then Nick came up behind Catherine. He said, "So, are you in or not, Sar?"

Catherine interrupted, "She doesn't know. Claims she's tired. But I think she just wants to go home and wait on a certain person's call."

Sara's mouth hung open while she tried to find the words to defend herself. "Sara stop opening and closing your mouth. You look like a codfish," Warrick injected as he approached the group. "So, are we all in for breakfast? If we are, it's on Sara. She's the one 'sleeping' with the boss," Warrick blurted.

Sara turned a bright red, smiled, and said, "Sure, why not? I have his credit card. Let's go. Hey, where's Greggo?"

"Right here, Sar. I'm coming up behind you." Greg replied as he looked down at his book.

"Whatcha studying?" Nick asked trying to grab the book.

Greg grabbed the book back and said, "Nothing Nick. I was reading Stephen King's IT. It's my favorite book."

"So who's driving?" Catherine asked.

Sara answered, "Well, since I'm paying, I'm out. How about Nick?"

"Sure I'll drive," Nick replied.

As they reached the SUV, Sara's phone rang. "Hey, you," she said as she answered the call.

"So, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going out to breakfast with three very handsome men and a very attractive female."

"Should I be jealous?" he asked with a certain smirk to it.

"Oh no, they are family," Sara added.

"So, I guess they know about us then?" Grissom assumed.

Sara answered, "Oh, yeah."

Just about then, Grissom heard four simultaneous hellos from his team. "Tell the team I said, 'Hello' back."

Sara repeated, "He says, 'Hello, guys'."

Sara wrapped up her conversation with Grissom as the SUV reached the diner. After a great breakfast, the team soon headed to their respective homes.

When Sara reached the townhouse, she had an eerie feeling that someone was watching her. Upon entering, she kept hearing strange sounds outside. Then, she began to think it was just her imagination. So later in the evening about eight, Sara decided to get something to eat at the local vegetarian restaurant. After arriving back home, she felt the eerie feeling again. But, she ignored it. As she entered the townhouse, her phone rang.

"You're calling me early tonight," Sara bubbled.

"I guess you were expecting your little fiancée," came the reply.

Sara immediately hung up the phone, and the doorbell rang. Thinking they would eventually go away, she refused to answer. She looked out the peephole and saw a figure she did not recognize.

Again Sara's phone rang. The ringing scared her, and she dropped the phone.

Picking the phone up again, "Hel...lo," she said with a shaky voice.

"Sara, what's wrong Honey?" Grissom asked, knowing something was not right.

"Oh, nothing dear. I just ran to get to my phone," Sara replied trying to cover her trembling voice.

"Alright," Grissom replied knowing there was more to the story than she was telling.

"M, I missed you today," Sara replied.

"I missed you, too. I may be coming home sooner than I thought."

"Oh, really? How soon?"

"Like Sunday, My class is over and there really is no reason for me to stick around. Plus, I miss holding you at night," Grissom added.

"Oh Gil, that would be great." As Sara was talking to him, the doorbell rang again. "Hold on, baby. Someone's at the door."

"OK."

Sara looked out the peephole again. It was the mysterious figure from before.

Grissom asked, "Who was it?"

"Oh, nobody. I guess some teens playing around," she replied.

"Well, babe, I have to go. Some students are coming by so I can catch them up on the material before the test tomorrow."

"OK. Bye, bye."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

Hoping that it was just kids playing around; Sara flipped her phone shut, turned out the lights, and went to bed.


	3. Visitors

_**Chapter 3: Visitors **_

After a long day of testing and lecturing, Grissom walked into his apartment which had been donated to him by the university. Although it was located on campus, he hated the apartment with every fiber in his body. It was dark, drab, and lifeless. He had brought a few personal items with him, but they didn't do the apartment any justice. The only thing in the apartment that was any good to him was the picture of Sara he had brought along. He picked up his cell phone to make the call that always made his day. After several rings, her voicemail picked up.

"This is CSI Sidle. Please leave a message, and I will return your call as soon as I can."

"Hey, Hun. It's me. When you get this message, just give me a call back."

Grissom flipped his cell phone shut and placed it on the desk. He began grading the tests. About two hours into grading the tests, his cell phone rang waking him out of a daze.

"Grissom."

"Hey."

"Hey. Where were you, and why didn't you answer my call earlier tonight?" Grissom asked.

"I was out of calling range. DB in the desert. I just got home, and I am fixing to take a shower. Could I call you back in a little while?"

"Great," Sara said as she flipped her phone shut and placed it on the coffee table.

Then she walked down the hall to her room and grabbed her lounge pants and an old sweatshirt of Grissom's. She stripped down and entered the shower. After her shower, Sara felt human again. There was something about bringing the Nevada desert home with her that just did not appeal to her. She was about to pick up her phone when the doorbell rang. Sara looked out the peephole and noticed it was Nick. She opened the door to let him in.

"Hey, what brings you by?" Sara inquired as he shed his jacket and sat on the couch.

"I was wondering if you could help me out with something," he asked looking up at her as she sat on the edge of the couch.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need help buying a wedding gift for one of my sisters. She's getting married next month, and I wanted to get her something special."

"Yeah, sure. We can go to the mall tomorrow night. We're both off," Sara answered.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked as she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"So, has Griss called you yet?"

"Yeah. But I cut the call short so I could jump in the shower. I was about to call him back when you rang the door bell,"she replied.

"I'm sorry. I can go and let you call him," Nick apologized as he stood.

As Sara was reaching for some coffee, she asked Nick, "So, is Judy going to the wedding with you?"

Nick looked like the rug he was standing on had just been pulled from beneath him. "Um. Erm. How did you know we were dating?" Nick recounted after finding his voice.

"Oh, please Nick, the way you always wink at her when you come in or leave. You smile your legendary smile when someone just mentions her name," Sara acknowledged. "Plus, I'm a criminalist. I notice things."

"Yes, she is going, and can I tell you something? I think I may propose, too." Nick expressed with a hint of glee attached to it.

"Oh, Nicky, that's great," Sara said excitedly. "Have you bought the ring, yet?" Sara asked.

"Not yet. I'm waiting. She was talking to Mandy earlier about the type of ring she wanted, and Mandy is suppose to tell me sometime tonight."

Sara brought over the two cups of coffee. She handed one to Nick, and sat on the couch next to him. As she took a sip of her coffee, the phone rang.

"Hey," she said aloud while mouthing 'It's Grissom' to Nick.

"Hey," Grissom replied.

Nick made an O shape with his mouth, and he motioned towards the door to indicate that he was going to leave so she could have her private time with Grissom.

Sara waved bye and walked Nick to the door locking it behind him.

"Was someone there, darling?" Griss asked as he heard the familiar creak of their front door closing.

"Oh, yeah. Nick stopped by to see if I could go shopping with him for a wedding present for his sister's wedding next month. Oh, and he told me he was proposing to Judy then, too," Sara said excitedly.

"I bet that's why he called me," Grissom answered back.

"When did he call?" Sara inquired.

"Earlier tonight. I missed his call. He left a message asking me where I got your engagement ring, and he wants me to call him back," Grissom answered.

Sara looked at the ring on her finger and smiled as the diamond reflected the light and sparkled. She couldn't believe that she had found a man that truly love her.

"So, how did the test go?" Sara asked almost afraid of the answer.

Grissom answered annoyingly, "Not good. I think I had only ten percent of my class pass. I guess I won't be coming home Sunday like I wanted to."

"It's OK," Sara answered with disappointment.

"I have a good idea. Why don't you fly out here next weekend?" Gil pleaded.

"I can't, Hun."

"Come Sar. Please, you have enough time saved up," Griss begged.

"Sure, why not? I'll call Catherine, and let her know that I need the weekend plus Monday off. OK."

Griss said, "I can't wait to see you."

"I gotta go get ready for bed, Babe," Sara said.

"OK. I love you."

"Love you too." They both flipped the cells shut. Sara proceeded to get ready for bed.

Sara started to get excited about seeing Grissom this weekend. She picked up the phone and dialed Catherine's number.

A lonely man sat facing a wall of pictures of his beloved Sara Sidle. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He turned around to another wall of pictures of his archenemy, Gil Grissom.

Speaking to a picture of Sara, the man said, "He doesn't deserve you. I do. I know how to treat you right. What type of man goes off and leaves his fiancée at home alone? I would never do that to you, my Sara. You would always be in my arms. Every night I would shower you with gifts and all my love. I will show you my love soon, my Sara." With that, he punched the frame of the picture of Sara and Gil together, shattering the glass.


End file.
